pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr Edgar Zomboss
Welcome to the wiki, Dr Edgar Zomboss! (Talk) 12:01, June 18, 2011]] Hi there, Dr Edgar Zomboss! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Squirt-shroom page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Dr Edgar Zomboss! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 12:01, June 18, 2011 You Make Awesome plants It's me, pvzaddict1276. Somebody deleted the computer page! Can you help me remake it? Ban an Annoying Contributor * Just click on that user avatar and click kickban. *From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 13:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Well, you can't ban admin. Yomplantteee Imma a Wikia Contributor and I steal yo Yomplanttee ideas, MWUHAHAHAHAHA. JUST KIDDING. I'm GatlingPeaz and I finish the picture of Yomplanti. Picture right over there > Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 16:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re from Cats Yo Zomboss! Sorry I replied late. I use Windows 7 paint Go Here. Go Here , and look at the comments.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 18:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm He is good, but you may request another admin because I will be away from this wiki and I'm not a good decider. I can answer why I'm away. 3 things why. #1 is obvious. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 11:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Remember Remember, Ugrades and Super Upgrades cannot be Imitated... Pufflesrcute 10:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) And you missed Alcoshooter. Pufflesrcute 10:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Zomboss, Hey I make Zombot 2.0. U MAD? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 10:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it I didnt do add anything your graveyard page I just have a editing error by the way I use my iphone ghostmedic1223 Remember this? Am I doing this right? I made it myseft, with the picture of Dung Dinh Anh. U jelly? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) MEMECEPTION YouMad. I made it, like it? U jelly? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 11:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PREEEEZENT Choose a present here. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 05:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) youtube can you tell me your youtube account named i forgot it EPIC is gonna distroy the worldGhostmedic1223 07:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Troloticon Clicky Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 05:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Prize You get to pick the plant. You name it, I make it.P.S. Thanks for congratgulating me!My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs from iPlansthrust.com 02:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Awww..... CB deleted the Naruto Zombie. Now it doesn't exist. What about Lord Zourettes from Dick Figures? It's Copyright. Tell CB. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 01:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Doc I need u in tha chat, lol. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, can I made new picture for Palm Tree? It looks like Na-palm Tree with green leaves. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ok, you can use dawn pea :D RE: dawn pea whoops. forgot to use signature. but, yeah, you can use dawn pea :P Chanieman 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Derp Dawg Two things, 1.Where did you get that photo? 2.What is it's file name? My page.TalkBlogs or not to cheese (BTW: i'm dont know!) Colour http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css But only admins are allow to edit that page. So if you need something, tell me [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cawntest Go here. My page.TalkBlogs or not to cheese ME HAVE DA PRESENT [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 11:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Untiltled I wants something related to Custard Apple. Btw, I'm working on Fluffy 'n Puffy picture. Can u get on the chat? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 14:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Untiltled 2 ME HAVE ANOTHOR PRESENT Sorry, the picture looks bad. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 17:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Fluffy and Puffy 18:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Fluffy and puffeh My version. My page.TalkBlogs [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 03:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) P&F Is the link at the Bottom of User talk:GatlingPeaz named after Perry theme song?Laptop Zombie 14:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Killer PvZ Comics idea is here! Can U open my blog in blover komiks? It's called, Help meh! I have a new idea! About the prize, I must wait for the other contestant! If you comic appereance still the best I will give you the prize! Cofee BAM! Contact Me! GO TO CHAT Go to chat. U MAD? Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 10:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What makes you apart from chat? My sign broken. -------------------->[[User:Laptop_Zombie|He's Laptop Zombie, he's right here next to you! His mailbox Here's what he did here.]] 02:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat plz, imma there, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 16:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Corner plants [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 17:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Question I saw you uploaded a picture of a Durian Pult in the PvZ almanac replacing Melon-pult. How did you do that?I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 21:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Plants Vs Zombies + QWOP = ... I made that, using Gargantuar and Imp (Gimp). [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 15:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Reeeeeeeeeeeeeequest Picture of a yellow-capped fume-shroom?Plz?I can't recolor bcuz Gp won't tell me how.My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs , Ctrl+A plz!! 04:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey boro Foreign Chuchotés Translate: CHAT PLZ Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 15:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I see u actives just a few mins ago, Foreign Chuchotés (chat plz)?? Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 16:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pearicopter Can Pearicopter freinds will be 2D Peashooter on Blovers Komiks. 15:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Emoticon hi i created a emoticon for you -> 10:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Plz come to teh chat Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 15:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) dusk pea picture do you have the picture for dusk pea? i created the page weeks ago :P ~chanieman 15:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Pvz Mod Wiki I might join, how do you do the modifying? I promise, I won't tell anyone. I'll delete the answer after I see it. If there is a program involved, please give me the link to the download. My pageTalkBlogs 21:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) No Sorry. i've stopped make Summer, Winter and Thunder plants. So, u create em! PS: Can u join mah new wiki? http://wvz.wikia.com/wiki ... Mom said:"I have downloaded too many things for you! I'm NOT getting that mod thingy!" What I have to say about that: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Maybe, just MAYBE, I can convince her. I will join your wiki too, just don't give me any kind of promotions, like Rollback. My pageTalkBlogs 19:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your avatar Please change it. It's disgusting. My pageTalkBlogs 10:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Really? Thanks :) All the boys in the real life treat me like @$#&. They call me ugly. ~*cUtEyZ*~ 01:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Congratz! You're now an admin. I made you an admin because you're responsible enough! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 10:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:PLS HELPS ME Press on your name on the top of the wiki. Then press "my preferences" and go to the "Signature" selection. --Gp magma-shooter can i use it for Nexus? ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 04:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Y U RESTORE NARUTO ZOMBIE? It haz lagger comments. Got it? {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! :'( Y DA HECK U UNBLOCKED NINJA KIWI?!?!?!?! I H8 HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS:U r not mah friend anymoar >:-O Jeremy wants to TALK with ya and read his BLOGGZ! WAKKA-WAKKA-WAKKA! 19:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Remember "You have connected from another browser..." About the chat that we had Not all Muslims in Indonesia are Evil. There are many good muslims like you and CattailsWelove Note: Please don't think the muslims in Indonesia are bad/Evil. and the most important thing is, I'm not Budhist I'm Catholic! Thanks! Special Signature>>> YaHei! K.................... HE FLOODED TEH DRINK PEA AND ALCOSHOOTAH PAGE!!!!!!!!! >:O I've deleted thoze comms. cuz i fell angry when i c em...... nao understand?Jeremy wants to TALK with ya and read his BLOGGZ! WAKKA-WAKKA-WAKKA! 14:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PS:He called bananarang {censored}! From Paperairplane29... Thank you for blocking 99.162.48.136. He has been a bad thing at me. He also posted bad things in my wikis. Here are the Top 3 Known Wikis targeted by 99.162.48.136 (just showing). LEGO Wiki This is the first wiki he targeted. He told me I did a thing that I added here. He says its too cheap. unidentified Wiki He told me here that Empurr thing <-- I don't know the word there | is spam. I really hate him. unidentified Wiki He told me here that I did something wrong. (but I didn't do anything.) The 8th Bird "Craw!!" 02:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE someones replace teh contents of dawn pea with thriller lyrics! the persons is banned, but i need someones to restores it, so i come to you :P ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 14:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin... HEY! i made a bunch of dragons. no one BOTHERED to tell me what happened to them. example: created red zomdragon. looked into new pages. couldnt see it. what happened to them Zomboss? da minecraft dude. 21:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) maker of mah tower! Yes im back... I just took a little break from pvz. I just want to know if you want to make the upgrade to wheat-pult, toast-pult? Write me back please! Mindstorms1 23:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Doc! This is Pufftart. I'm going to post a pic! It costs money, but you can get it here>http://www.minecraft.net/ <(you must make account on site) Minecraft 2d screenshot where did u get it. -Gatling peaz OK, Sure!I'm not a zombie! OK?! TALKFind marathon here! http://wvz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivityVISIT!! 13:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Two IPs, and , vandalized Coffee BAM!'s user page and talk page. I reverted the edits; feel free to block the two contributors if necessary. Cheers!—TK-999 17:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)